


Banged Bayou

by Notquitegreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And by romance I Mean Sex, Armitage Continues to Have a Stick Up His Ass, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mention of pregnancy, Monster Kylo Ren, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren, inappropriate muppet joke, just letting you know, monster fucking, no actual pregnancy, regret nothing, rey likes monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/pseuds/Notquitegreylo
Summary: Rey likes monsters. Kylo is one. Do we really care about anything else?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Banged Bayou

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Alcohol  
> CW: Mentions of pregnancy - but no actual pregnancy - human or otherwise
> 
> Please be aware, Rey is drinking so heavily that she is unable to give her consent. But, to my mind, Rey very much wants, for the purposes of this story, and would willingly give her consent if sober. 
> 
> This story _is not_ about dub con.
> 
> This story _is_ about fantastical monster-fucking fun. If that might not be your thing, or the inability to consent makes you uncomfortable, this is me encouraging you to move on to another story.
> 
> If you're still here, I hope you enjoy the swamp out of it!

If you’d told Rey Niima that she’d be wishing for the dry air of Jakku just a month after moving to rainy Dagobah, she’d have laughed in your face. 

She’s not laughing now.

“Is it always like this in the summer?”

“Nope,” Finn replied too readily. “It’s like this in the Spring and Fall, too.”

Groaning, Rey threw her head back against the old weathered couch in their shared duplex. “Finnnnn,” she whined, “you conveniently left this part out when you told me how _amazing_ living here would be.”

Admittedly, moving to Dagobah for her dream job, researching and cataloging animal abnormalities in the area’s swampy wetlands, wasn’t a hard sell.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t very well have convinced you by saying _Hey, come live with me in the most humid swamp-ass place on the planet_ now, could I?”

“Fair.” Rey closed her eyes against yet another thunder and lightning storm ramping up outside. Not that Rey was grumbling about being stuck indoors with her favorite fanfiction and her best friend to keep her company. 

But the weather? Yeah, Rey could complain about the weather.

The only thing she couldn’t complain about was how well it lent itself to her monster-fucking fantasies. Dark stormy weather and monster penises? Surprise! She’s into that.

Cuddling up in her blanket wrap, she clicks a link on her screen for a new fanfic that had recently popped into her inbox.

“Whatcha readin’ this time, Peanut? Godzilla dick? No, no. It’s the sharktopus dude, isn’t it?” 

“Aaaand, there it is. Why must you dump all over what I like? Why? Every time.” Huffing at him, she turns back to her ancient laptop to resume her reading, signaling to him that the convo was now over.

“I’m just messing with you, Rey. We know your obsession with freaks of nature is never going away. That’s how I lured you here, after all,” he says with a wink. “And to think it all started with...” He arches his eyebrow and brings the tip of his index finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Oh yes, I remember now. Little Rey finding that weirdo spiked frog in the pond behind the group home and falling in love with it, convinced it was a prince.”

“Okay, Dr. Freud, that’ll do for today.” Rey pointedly ignores Finn’s goading and shoos him away. “Leave me and my monster - and it’s a gatorconda, thank you - alone! Shoo. Be gone with you!”

Shaking his head at her, he heaves himself up off the couch. “Fine. Dare I tempt you with a monster-sized snack?”

At this, Rey’s head whips up and she aims her beaming dimpled smile right at him, full blast. “Now you’re speaking my language!”

Chuckling, Finn busies himself grabbing her a heaping bowl of her favorite crisps, and a glass of water - because the girl never drinks enough to stay properly hydrated - and leaves it next to her before heading off to his room.

Peeking over the hood of her computer, she thanks him softly. 

Some humans aren’t so bad, Rey thinks.

* * *

  
  


“C’mon, Rey! You can’t read about monsters _and_ study them all the damn time. You need to get out and mingle with some, you know, actual humans. Please. For me? Do this for me.”

Finn’s pleading flew past annoying and settled plainly into desperation. 

“Why is this so important to you, hmm? It wouldn’t have anything to do with you making up with Poe for ruining his favorite cashmere sweater, would it?”

“Mayyybe. Please, Peanut! Poe’s been chatting you up to Snap and he already invited him.” Throwing his best puppy eyes at her, he adds, “I promised I’d get you to come. Please please please!”

Still hearing no reply, he throws in the piece de resistance. “I’ll do all the laundry for the month _and_ I’ll keep my lips zipped about your reading material.”

Rey smiles deviously. She was always going to go. She just wanted to get a little something out of the deal first. “Okay. I’ll go to the bonfire this weekend.” 

A literal squeal erupts from Finn’s mouth. “Thank you Peanut! I love you!”

“I know. When does that deal start, by the way?” Rey asks, letting him know she meant business.

“Now. I’ll start it right now if you want. You are helping mend a fractured relationship, Rey. You are a good human.”

“It was just a fucking sweater, Finn. Maker! So dramatic…”

Finn just ignores her jab and grabs his wallet and keys to head off to work. “Yeah, but you love me that way.”

Rey smirks at that. He’s not wrong. In fact, he’s about the only human Rey does love—aside from Rose—she finds most of the rest of them not worth her heart. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rose and Hux arrive in a new SUV Friday evening. Rey is already waiting for them out on the front step, not wanting to prolong this night any more than she has to. 

“Isn’t it something? He special ordered the color— _rose_ gold!” Rose beams. “Four-wheel drive, too! And Hux insisted the color choice was only to mask the mud that’s constantly kicking up in these shitty rainstorms!” Her friend smirks at this admission.

Their shared hatred for the weather of Dagobah was the first thing that bonded Rose to Rey. The discovery that Rose also grew up in the foster-care system cemented it. 

Hux flushed a shade deeper than his hair before confirming. “Rose, really? Language! We need to clean it up before—”

“I’m not pregnant _yet_ , Huxtable! Maker, we only _just_ started talking about it… And tonight, I intend to get drunk as a Dagobah skunk, so prepare thyself, mister!”

Rolling his eyes at his wife’s churlish response, he turns to Rey. “Don't you look ready to go? OH! You did bring the bug spray, right? Only Poe would buy a house on the actual bayou.”

Rey pulls the can of extra-strength bug spray from her bag and says cheekily, “The highest amount of deet allowable by law. Only the best for us, Hux!”

Hux throws up his hands in aggravation. “Great. Well, we’re not trying _this month_ , apparently. I just read an article about the dangers of deet crossing the blood-brain barrier and—”

Gently looping her arm through his, Rose attempts to comfort him. “Armie, it’s okay. Rey just wants to make sure we don’t catch…” her eyes wildly dart to Rey for help remembering the name of that virus. 

Rey mouths “West Nile”. 

“...West Nile virus. We wouldn’t want that, would we, babycakes?” Rose cringes. Rey cringes harder. Rose looks back to her and mouths _thank you_ before looking back up at Hux who is now lost in worry over _that_ possibility.

Peering down, Rey checks to make sure she had also grabbed the bag of red plastic cups she was responsible for bringing tonight. Spying them there in her reusable grocery tote - balance, after all - she heads toward the rear door of the pretentious vehicle. 

An hour later, they’re all doused in probably lethal amounts of bug spray and perched on the array of plastic Adirondack chairs Poe had recently bought. He’d positioned them around the large fire pit, far enough away to ensure no nose hairs would be singed. But just barely.

“Rey, baby, I’m sorry Snap bailed. Shoulda known, the no-good dirty dog that he is.”

Rey rolls her eyes at Poe’s indignation on her behalf. She feels zero need to tell him how relieved she is to not have to do the whole fake “get-to-know-you” conversation. 

“No worries, Poe. It just means I get to focus on you lot and your antics tonight.”

Finn slings his arm around Poe in an attempt to redirect his annoyance. “Babe, seriously, why do we ask Kaydel to bring the alcohol, again? She is _never_ on time!”

As Finn speaks, Kaydel comes strolling around the side of the house with her 5 gallon rolling container behind her. “I have arrived, bitches! The party may now begin.”

“Hilarious.” Hux says without a hint of humor.

“About time, Kay! Why do we ask you to bring the fun stuff again?”

“Oh, pu-leeze, Poe! You know damn well no one makes moonshine the way _I make moonshine._ ” She waggles her eyebrows at the crowd.

“What kind is it this time, Wild Thing?” Finn has already inched up closer in a bid to be first in line to taste.

She lifts the handle so that the cooler is now upright. Rubbing her hands together in glee, she pauses a moment. “Oooh, you’re gonna _love_ this one! It’s Apple Pie Moonshine.”

Everyone—well, everyone except for Hux, who now realizes his dearest Rose is indeed going to get shit-faced tonight—oohs and ahhs over this announcement.

“Let’s get to it then!” Ever the party starter, Poe looks to Rey for the cups. 

“Right, right.” Grabbing them from her bag, she hands everyone a cup and then sits back down to wait her turn. 

* * *

  
  


An overly large ear broke through the surface of the boggy water to hear the conversation drifting through the swamp. Of all the things that had mutated when Snoke had been playing mad scientist with Ben’s body, trying to genetically enhance it for nefarious purposes, his ears - which had always protruded just _this much_ too far - had remained. 

Of course, his modified ability to detect sound from miles away was altered with no problem. Which meant that he had to hear all manner of conversation from the nearby houses. Most of which he wishes he could forget the moment they enter his highly attuned ears. 

“Could this be toenail fungus?" _Cringe._

“I'm sorry...cum does _**what**_ for teeth?” _Wait. What?_

“Double penetration?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Admittedly, that last one had made Ben laugh. And then look down at his new anatomy.

No. Not Ben. Not anymore… Kylo now, he reminds himself. 

An avid lover of all things different and unusual growing up - Ben had often felt like the most different and unusual of all - he took to his chosen profession like a duck to water. He'd only been working in the field of zoology for a year when he was introduced to Dr. Richard Snoke, the notorious expert in the field of amphibious genetics. 

Using Ben’s intelligence and curiosity to reconstruct genome sequences for his own covertly corrupt purposes, Snoke slowly twisted Ben’s views of his own human significance until the younger scientist no longer felt it necessary to remain fully human. Eventually, Ben offered to be Dr. Snoke’s guinea pig. His mentor had been all too eager to take him up on that offer, tinkering with the enhancements and mutations in the lab rats until he was ready to try them on an all-too-willing Dr. Ben Solo. 

Thus, the swamp thing, Kylo-Snoke called him- was born.

Created, more like. 

The genetic adaptations began slowly. And at first, Snoke and Kylo chose, together, which traits to alter. But soon enough, Snoke began tweaking the mutations without his participant’s input, until he woke up one day, skin no longer milky peach, but greyish green. The vertical, multi-spiked fin running the length of the back of his head was not previously discussed either. 

It was then that Ben knew he was in over his head. Finding himself submerged in the swampy waters he now considered his home, he finally realized who the real monster was.

Over time, Kylo’s viscous skin went through the complicated process of becoming slicker and deeper green, absorbing the algae-laden waters he needed to survive. Moss began to fuse with his skin and protruding vines replaced typical human veining. He learned to content himself with breathing in the muddy, murky waters; day in and day out, the same bleak existence. 

Kylo never would have believed he'd miss human interaction. His mind frequently recalled one cherished memory. He had met a cheery up and coming zoologist, whose focus was also the study of amphibious life, at a conference before his transformation. Three bouncing buns affixed to the top of her head made his slippery lips crack the barest hint of a smile, as he considered how his own dorsal fin was almost a sort of similarity they now shared.

Voices from one of the newly inhabited homes drift back to his pricked up ear again, knocking him from his reverie.

One, in particular, has a musical British accent. His entire body thrums with excitement at hearing it.

“Oh, no thank you love, I’ve had merr, moe-err than enough, havn’ I, Finny?”

“Easy there, Peanut. Let’s get you some water. You never hydrate enough!”

“Kay, b’first to the loo!”

Kylo hears rustling and feet that seem to be moving dangerously close to the reeds surrounding the entrance to the swamp waters.

“Peanut! PEANUT! Where the hell are you going?”

“House’s tooooo far. Gonna pee back ‘ere.”

The owner of the voice sounds like she’s stumbling toward the swamp. Kylo lays himself back down into the water, having found his body had breached the surface of its own accord. It seemed to be straining toward the voice. It’s at this moment he feels both dicks - yet another tweak from the twisted mind of Dr. Snoke - reacting to the sound of the lilting voice as well. 

Odd. They've never reacted that way to a human before.

The woman continues crashing her way forward through the swamp foliage. She makes errant little grunts and pffts and the commotion grows louder. As she stumbles along, he grows more concerned. She sounds unfit for walking, and certainly far too drunk and careless to be wandering the swampy terrain of the bayou at night.

Pushing her way through the strands of moss hanging annoyingly close to her face, Rey finds herself swiping her hands in front of her like a machete. Unable to do much, she finally gives up and plows ahead in her alcohol-induced haze. 

Considering maybe this wasn’t her best idea, Rey finds herself tripping over some uprooted vines and landing with an undignified splash right into the boggy waters. 

And on top of Kylo.

He realizes that he needs to rise from the water so she doesn't drown in her inebriated state. Lifting both himself and her, half out of the water, he comes to a seated position.

Rey stirs at the contact with what felt at first to be the silty bottom of the marshy swamp. Which is now moving? 

Confused, but plenty comfy, she sighs contentedly. Allowing herself to be held tightly and brought further upright so that they are both standing, Rey decides questioning how this could be isn’t really all that important. 

The instant heat of Rey’s form squeezed up against his cool slimy skin causes both dicks to rouse toward her center in some weird sentient Kermit-sutra type position. The small vines running the length and girth of each member providing a pleasant rubbing sensation through her soaked blouse. 

In her drunken state, Rey is amused. And simultaneously aroused, if her body's reaction is any indication. Oblivious to her soaked clothing and muck drenched skin, she writhes against Kylo. 

“Oi! Hello! And, what do we have here?” Two hazel eyes try valiantly to focus on the face swimming in front of her. Her small hands clutch at the thick tree-like limbs of Kylo’s arms as she looks up. And up. 

With her slender fingers gripping at his biceps and her voice asking him a question as if he is simply some human she’d just met on the dance floor of a local bar...it shakes awake the fierce longing Kylo has had for human touch. He reacts on instinct.

Angling his head, he leans his face down toward hers and attempts to brush her lips with what is left of his own. That was one mutation that he mourned—the loss of his plush lips. But this woman doesn’t seem to care about his lack, choosing instead to press his back with the pillowy softness her own.

Pulling back, she purrs, “Ooh, I quite like this, monster-man." She shakes her head softly side to side in an attempt to make sense of what was before her. "No, no. Thas'...mmm...Swamp man?”

Kylo stands upright abruptly at this, although keeping his vine and moss strewn hands set firmly around her waist so she doesn’t launch right back into the water. 

_So she does at least notice that he’s not fully human,_ he muses. 

This realization does little to deter his dicks from continuing to try and get her attention. They seem intent on penetrating her, as they stubbornly continue to roam the area of her stomach, and now even lower toward her pelvis. The heads of each are bulbous and flushed the darkest shade of green as they readied themselves for mating. He feels no desire to sway them away from their obvious goal. 

Especially as her eyes are drawn down to the source of the multiple sensations nearing her groin.

“Wha’s this?” She slowly leans her forehead against his slimy chest and draws both hands down toward his genitalia. “OH! Two? Thas' two dicks!" she drunkenly slurs. But then, this strange unfazed woman simply follows that declaration up with an "Oh yes,” uttered so reverently that it makes all three chambers of his mutated heart thump wildly in his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut against even the possibility of her delicate damp hands connecting with his body.

Of their own will, each cock strains upward to meet her, begging to be touched and stroked.

Kylo’s ears picked up on the increased pace of the woman’s breathing and the escalating drumbeat of her heart. He wishes he could smell her. He knows in reality that she would smell musky and swampy, having just fallen into the water. But he imagines for a moment a fruity smell, reminiscent of the body wash scent he remembers that one beautiful young scientist smelling of.

These thoughts are cut off by the sudden grip of her small soft hands around one of his cocks. Gentle fingertips map out the vines swirling the length of it. She tries to keep her hands wrapped around it with light pressure while she explores its texture. Broken breaths give way to firmer and faster strokes.

Gods, he’s missed this! Kylo throws his head back in bliss.

Faintly aware that she is drunk, his body’s desperate need for touch tamps down the thought and pushes it away. When would he ever get this opportunity again? She's clearly not frightened. Quite the opposite, actually.

His other cock agrees with this sentiment as it now screams for just as much attention. Miniscule vines emerge from it and twine around her wrists, gently pulling them toward _its_ own length now. Kylo surprises himself when one lone long guttural sound erupts from his throat. 

Eyes shooting up toward his face at the noise, the woman before him seems to snap back to reality for a moment. Kylo waits with stilled breath for her horrified scream. But it never comes.

Instead, from the little he can make out in the darkness of night around them, her pupils are blown wide in desire. She trails her fingertips tenderly down the side of his slick face until eventually, she cups his cheek area in her hand. “You are,” she loudly hiccups, “definitely the best part of ‘night.” Sighing, he leans into her caress.

“No words, huh?” She continues speaking her slurred words, heedless of his inability to reply. And caring not, apparently, that he doesn’t.

“Thas ‘kay with me. I always wanted to fuck a monster. My gonna get banged bayou?” Her soft tinkling laughter floats across his ears like music. 

_It’s been so damn long!_

Kylo has the presence of mind to nod his head wildly to let her know that he is completely on board for this… whatever she wants. As long as it involves her continuing to make contact with his twin moss cocks, he's in.

“No more words then, m’kay, my Swamp Thing?”

He nods again, more gently this time, and ducks down toward her jaw, sucking a small bruise on the tender underside of it. And then peppers more along the column of the still-damp dewy skin of her throat.

Taking her low moan for permission to keep going, he gets down on his knees to suck the moisture from her drenched shirt, pulling her skin tantalizingly along with it at each press of his mouth down the soft planes of her stomach.

Fastening his moist mouth at her clothed cunt, he sucks in deeply as if to inhale a large mouthful of swamp water. She keens toward his mouth, clutching at his broad shoulders.

Impatiently, she removes her hands from his shoulders and pushes back from him to unbutton her jeans and hurriedly slide the zipper down. Pushing the denim and her panties down together, she steps out of each leg opening and kicks them toward the reeds closest to the swamp.

Kylo briefly considers retrieving the jeans to hang them from a tree branch. They won’t completely dry, but at least he’ll be the only one in her pants tonight. Snorting internally at that thought, he feels every bit the monster he is.

But his humanity rears its head as he decides it’s the most chivalrous thing he could possibly do for her. He plucks them between two vined fingers and hangs the garments on the lowest hanging moss-strewn branch behind her head. 

The woman watches in fascination. “Sothoughtful,” she strings together. 

And then, before he can think to motion for it, she turns herself around to face that same tree trunk and braces her hands against it. “Both holes, pleaseandthankyou.” She titters at her own attempt at drunken humor, and Kylo croaks out a low growl.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she winks at him. The woman fucking winks as she pushes her hips back toward him.

_How is she real?_

His cocks seem conscious of the nearness of her slightly flared hips and are now standing at full attention, hard and angled toward her cunt. Taking in the beautifully rounded curve of her backside, Kylo takes a quick second to grope her ass and squeeze handfuls of the soft warm flesh. At her moan, he pulls her cheeks apart and molds himself up along her back, crouching as low as he is able in order to line himself up with her. 

As his dicks get the memo, they distend toward her, practically pulling his body toward each of her holes. The slime and muck of the swamp make for excellent lubrication, he'll give them that. Kylo slowly inches forward, eyes squeezed tightly shut in anticipation.

Breaching both holes, he stills, determined to savor the moment. And if Rey's gusty moan is any indication, so is she.

Rocking slowly into her, enjoying the sensation of each set of slick walls compressing around his cocks, the woman gasps. He leans into her, bracing his own vined arms above hers, caging her in. 

“More! M’fuck...more!”

Arching her back toward him, her body entreats him to keep driving forward. He doesn’t know where his cocks are finding the room, her body is so small compared to his, but Kylo takes her husky moaning and murmured pleas for more to mean she’s enjoying this, too. 

“Oh gods! Your mossy cocks feel s’good Swamp Thing!”

This admission should make him chuckle. It only spurs him on to pump harder.

As his pace picks up, Rey pushes her ass back in time with his thrusts. Kylo's thrusts become so urgent that each snap of his hips is delivered with enough force to shake her entire body. Moss fills every empty space, allowing his forward cock to reach that squishy bundle of nerves inside her fluttering cunt with ease.

"Fuuuuuck! Donstop, donstop, donstop," she chants.

Noticing the very moment she can’t seem to catch her breath and has begun clenching around each cock in tandem, Kylo _knows_ she is on the brink of her orgasm. His own is coming any second. He curls one hand around her hip and in toward her slick lips and twines two small vined fingers around her clit to squeeze in a pulsating rhythm. 

He is dimly aware of the woman’s shuddering and clenching as she whimpers, “Ohgodsohgodsohgods!” as she finally crests her peak with a wordless cry. Kylo bellows his own release as the liquid portion of his blood roars loudly in his ears.

Exhausted and overcome, the woman leans her forehead against the tree trunk, letting the lichens from the cracked bark of it press into her forehead. Her knees begin to buckle and he reaches forward quickly to keep her from crumpling to the ground.

Leaned in against her as he is, Kylo's eyes finally take in the three buns running along the back of the woman’s head. Immediately after that observation, he connects the voice of the most intense fuck of his life with the human woman whose body had made it all possible.

Membranes over his eyes widening to their fullest, he moves back suddenly, cocks slipping from the warm wet embrace of her holes. Her whine at his abrupt departure does little to calm him down.

Before he has time to think through the implications of what just happened, though - the possibility of leaving his eggs in both tiny cavernous spaces, for one - his ears detect another set of approaching footsteps.

Too far away to be cause for alarm quite yet, Kylo reaches for her jeans, purposefully forgetting to grab the lacy thong, and hands them to her. He points toward the direction of the advancing footfalls.

A shouting voice suddenly pierces their blissful bubble. “PEANUT! Rey! Honey, where ARE you? We’re worried! REY?”

_Rey. Rey Niima. The gorgeous zoologist. How?_

“Cool yer jets, Finny! I was peeing ‘n got lost,” she yells back to him as she holds onto the tree for support and tries to place each foot into her jeans.

Broken from his panicked thinking as the stomping moves closer and louder, Kylo starts retreating back to the swamp. As Rey is bent down, pulling the denim up her thighs, he takes one last longing look at his zoologist before slipping down under the murky water. 

Zipping and buttoning herself up, Rey turns to look for her swamp man. Finding him gone, but still too inebriated to properly make sense of what happened, she pivots back toward the source of Finn’s voice and begins heading back toward reality, not a little bowlegged.

“What the hell happened to you?” Finn asks as she draws near and he takes in her flushed, wet appearance.

“I tripped and fell.”

“What, into the swamp?” Finn looks horrified at this possibility.

“Into a swamp… thing. I think.”

“Oh no! Poor peanut… that apple pie moonshine really did a number on you tonight. Time to get you back home and watered up.”

Finn takes her arm and gently guides her back to the group.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night, feeling much more clearheaded after Finn forced her to slug back tens of ounces of water, startling images start popping into Rey’s mind. Little blips of things she _thinks_ she remembers happening, but logically can’t reason out. The fleeting memories aren’t...upsetting. Maybe just ludicrous?

She heads to the bathroom to shower away the remnants of bug spray and swampy muck clinging to her from her fall. 

“You’re walking funny, Peanut. You okay?” Finn eyes her quizzically.

“I...think so? Maybe I finally got my monster fuck.” She chortles and shrugs her shoulders at him as he gapes at her joke.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she stands at the sink to gaze back at her reflection in the mirror. Taking in the green algae smeared across her forehead, she smirks as another flash of memory from earlier in the night comes to her.

Eyes zero in on the small purpling bruise under her jawline. Rey thinks through what happened after she left the group to go pee.

“Finn,” she calls out. “How long was I gone? To pee, I mean?”

Finn comes to the bathroom door and responds. “I dunno. But longer than it should have taken for us all to realize you were missing.” 

“That’s okay. I think I might have hit my head though because things are still a little fuzzy after I left you all.”

“In that case, I’ll grab you some aspirin and another bottle of water and leave them on your nightstand, kay?”

“Thanks, Finny. You’re the best human I know.”

He snorts as his footsteps retreat back down the hall.

Rey sheds the now mostly dried muddy clothing. She becomes aware of a dull ache in her cunt. Eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, she goes to step over the rim of the tub into the shower stall. Her eyes fall on her jeans where they lay in a heap on the floor. “Where the bloody hell are my knickers?” she wonders aloud. 

Feeling a tickle between her thighs, she reaches down to ease the itch and her fingers connect with something soft, wet, and stringy. Pulling at it, she realizes it’s emerging from her vagina. Once it finally seems to be free of her, she brings it up to her eyes for closer inspection.

As her brain recognizes it to be a strand of moss, she begins connecting the dots from earlier in the evening. Jaw dropping open, the fuzziness of the night’s activities begins to clear up. 

“Monster fucker!” Rey shouts.

“What’s that, Peanut?” Finn yells from down the hall.

“No worries, Finny. Just talking to myself," she hollers back.

Her mouth slides into a wide grin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _Brain: Wow, so, uh... monster fucking, huh?_
> 
> Me: Yep. Isn't it the MOST fun?
> 
> _Brain: Well, um, I don't know that I'd call it necessarily "the MOST" fun. But to each their own._
> 
> Me: Newsflash! You ARE my own! My own brain!
> 
> _Brain: Please. Don't remind me._


End file.
